Never Let the One You Love Get Away
by jena23
Summary: The Break and Escape has ended but whats next in store for Micheal Scofield. MiSa romantic Fluff, rated for later chapters


Hey everyone I'm a new member to this site ande this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle.

Here's a little background information: Everything involving the breack out occured the only difference in my story is that with the Micheal and Sara pair. They have not kissed yet nor in anyway said how they feel towards eachother. This story is only a MiSa fluffy.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the production of Prison Break, just a big fan of the show.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the sun was beginning to set, the water was sparkling a gorgeous dark blue and the temperature was dropping, a young women named Sara Tancredi as she wandering along the beach remembering what had just occured minutes before. She takes a seat upon tthe sand wearing a pair of off white shorts and a light purple silk tanktop with a white see-through shortsleeve top with one button to do up. _I could always just go back and change...No I can't do that I'm still mad at him. Oh this is insane why am I acting like this, he's probablly still back at the house confused out of his mind as to what had juat happened._

_Flashback_

After arriving in Panama 4 days ago, they got off the Christina Rose and walked along the beach for 15 minutes until they came across a gorgeous white brick house with a porch wraped around the front overlooking the Caribbean Sea. Once inside they put the little that they brought away considering that Jane and LJ had arrived a week before themselves and already had the necessities.

"They must have gone out. Hope their back so-" Lincoln began but was cut off by the sceen door openning and two voices being heard. The three of them walked to the front do to see Jane and LJ there.Lincoln and Sara begin to walk closer when Micheals hand grabed onto Saras upper arm and gave her a look saying 'Let him just go'.

"DAD!" LJ exclaimed running over and giving him a hug "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too son" Lincoln smiled, his eyes beginning to water. The two pulled back smiling "..and your good right? I mean nothing has happened to you."

"No Dad nothings happened to me, Jane's been taking care of me" he says as he looks over at her and the both smile.

"Hey, why don't you go see your Uncle Mike while I talk with Jane" he pats his son on the shoulder and walks towards Jane.

LJ goes other yo where Micheal and Sara are standing "Hey Uncle Mike, how's everything?" LJ asked as the two hugged.

"Hey buddy. I'm doing better" Micheal responded when they broke the hug." Oh, LJ this is my uh...this is Sara Tancredi, she was the doctor at Fox River."

The boy turned to Sara with a bright smile on his face "Oh yes, I've heard _alot_ about you" he smiles while Micheal mouths the words 'shut up' to him.

"Likewise, it's really good to finally meet you" Sara smiles back at him, not noticing the exchange between him and Micheal.

Later the night after dinner, everyone was exhaused, Lincoln, Jane and LJ had just headed to bead as Sara said goodnight to Micheal and headed towards her room. It was 1:30 in the morning and Sara was unable to get to sleep, and decide to get a small snack.

Micheal was sitting down in the kitchen when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, only to stop Sara walking into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asks.

"Can't sleep, too much on my mind, just thought I'd come out and get a snack" She answered while sitting down across from him. "You having the same idea?"

"Something like that" he looks up from his paper and their eyes lock together. _My breath hitches in my through as he looks at me, I never want this moment to end, he on the other hand seemed to want it to._ Sara thought as Micheal quickly averted his eyes and stood up only to walk to the fridge.

_um. ok... confused_ "Umm...a glass of milk should do just fine"

After a moment Micheal returned to the table with two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies "Just incase you feel like one" he smirked as he sat back down.

"Thanks" Sara picks up a cookie, dipped it into her milk and took a bit. When her eyes shifted back up she found Micheals staring right back at her, his eyes slowly droped down to her lips for a moment then quickly looked away and coughed. _What is with him he was always flirtacious back at Fox River, but then as we are on the run he just stops...why is that?_ "So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Well Lincoln LJ and I are going into town. Is there anything that you need?" he picks up a cookie.

"Nothing really, I'll need some clothes eventually but ill have time for that later" she reaches for another cookie just a Micheal does the same and their hands connect. She glances upwards only to find him staring intensly at her. Unable to handle the intensity of his eyes anymore she breaks contact. "Maybe I should head to bed now, see if I can sleep" she gets up and puts her glass in the sink.

"Thats a good idea" he says as he gets read of is dishes as well.

"Goodnight Micheal" she hugs him awkwardly then heads to the kicten door.

"Night Sara" Micheal smiles as Sara walks to her room and instantly falls asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alright theres the first chapter, yes it maybe short but its only the introduction of it all, oh but you wait the good stuff is still to come. So please Read & Review.


End file.
